Gun for Hire
by darkphoenixhunter
Summary: A lone mercenary comes to a small village to find shelter. During the night the town is attacked and a rich kid is kidnapped. The mercenary must protect the town even if it means not getting paid. (I've redone the chapters so you can read them.)
1. Planning to Attack

This is my first fic on here. I've written others, but not put them on here. If you don't like it that's your fault, but if you do review it. And I'm always open for suggestions.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids  
  
  
  
The lone Gun Sniper approached a small village. "That should do," the pilot said to himself. He then hid his Zoid in a grove of trees. He didn't want to cause any trouble.   
  
"Just one?" the hotel clerk asked writing something on a piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah. Can I get a room away from everyone else? I'm on vacation and just want some peace."  
  
"Sure. Here you go. Room 21. It's on the top floor at the back of the hotel," the clerk said handing him a key.  
  
"Thanks," the man said paying.  
  
The mysterious man walked up the stairs and found his room. Just as the clerk said, at the back of the hotel. He entered and took off his brown coat revealing the silver gun under his jacket. He then sat on the bed and took off his boots and was asleep in a few minutes.  
  
Meanwhile five Rev-Raptors appeared over the cliff overlooking the village. "Miguel are we going to attack now or in the morning," a man said in one of the Rev-Raptor.   
  
"Yeah. We can get in close and do more damage."  
  
"Umm…Miguel why are we doing this again?"  
  
"If I tell you once more Donny I promise I'll beat your ass so bad you won't be able to sit for a week. That rich guy's son is in this village. If we can get our hands on him his daddy will pay so much for his safe return."  
  
On the other side of the village Raymond Wells (A/N: this is the rich kid) rolled over fast asleep unaware of the threat to kidnap him. His butler was in the other bed snoring too also unaware of the plan to kidnap Raymond.  
So what do you think? My first chapter and don't forget to review. I also need some characters. So leave your character's name, age, Zoid(be reasonable), and something on the personality. 


	2. Getting Paid

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
  
The Rev-Raptors moved from their spot on the cliff each going a different direction. Once they were within a few hundred meters they opened fire. "Be careful not to hit the center building. That's were are investment is." Miguel said firing well away from the center of the village.   
  
The mercenary woke suddenly and looked out the window. "Damn it. All I want is some sleep," he said getting dressed. He then went to the balcony. Lucky his Zoid was parked right below his room and he got in the cockpit. "Why would they attack this town?" he thought. The only things that came to him were supplies. But they were destroying all of that. He moved his Gun Sniper to a small cliff dotted with trees. Then His seat in the cockpit reclined, turned, and he was face-to-face with the sniper rifle in the tail. The green target circle locked onto one of the enemy Zoids closest to him and he fired. The bullet went through the neck. The Rev-Raptor roared one last time and blew.  
  
"Sniper. Watch it men!" Miguel yelled at the others that were left. It was too late. Their hidden enemy just wiped out two more.  
  
"Donny, go get the kid I'll try to find our hidden friend. Sniper who are you?"  
  
"I'm James Tyler, mercenary and gun for hire."  
  
"Really. Come on and fight me in the open. I've got no more companions to help me."  
James came down from the cliff. Miguel opened the blades on his Zoid and charged. But James was by far the better pilot. He jumped to the side and his attacker missed by a mile and fired his pulse laser canon on his underside. Miguel and his Zoid both felt the impact. James again shot, but this time he shot his machine guns. Miguel went down. "You damn fool. Even if I die there's still one more here to carry out the mission."  
  
"Well. I just have to get him too. May your ass burn in hell. Damn I better be getting paid." James said firing one more shot to finish off Miguel. As he was running towards the center of the village he saw the Rev-Raptor blow.  
  
Meanwhile Donny was at the center building where Raymond was staying. He pulled the hidden knife from his boot. Lucky for him there was no one in the lobby. Donny took the right stairs. The gang went over this concept hundreds of times before finally deciding on which action to take. When he got to the right room Donny busted the door down and went in. The butler woke, but Donny slugged him. The butler fell to the floor knocked out. The kid rolled out of his bed and tossed his pillows at his attacker. The pillows might as well just of been throwing a rock at a brick wall. Donny grabbed him and threw him on the bed and pulled a rope out of his jacket. He tied the kid's hands and feet and tied a rag around his mouth to keep him from screaming. He flung the kid over his shoulder and ran out to his Zoid. He put the kid in the special made cockpit and took off. When he was out off the town he didn't worry so much, but the threat of the enemy sniper scared the crap out of him.  
The next morning James was standing beside the village elder. "Thank you young man for saving our village."  
  
"It was nothing. Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No, but Raymond Wells was kidnapped. His father's on his way now," the elder said picking up a piece of wood. In the background a Whale King landed. In five minutes a small man was coming in a jeep.   
  
"Where's my son?" he asked looking at the elder.  
  
"He's been kidnapped." James said interrupting.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm James Tyler, mercenary and gun for hire."  
  
"Mercenary um… Will you find my son? Your pay would be great."  
  
"Deal. I'll get started this afternoon."  
  
"Wait how do I know you won't just run off with my money."  
  
"How about I send my daughter with him. She'll watch over him."  
  
"If that's how I'll get paid then it's a deal."  
  
Well what did you think of this chapter. I'll update real soon. You just send me some characters. 


	3. Setting Out and Tracking

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had some computer problems. I'll make this good. Oh the characters I'm going to use are:  
Majin Angel(Angle Spade)  
The Black Blade Liger X(Nikita Armstrong)  
gamegurl mirai(Sakura)  
I've only used one in this chapter, but I'll put the next two in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
"Umm.. Who's your daughter?" James asked rethinking the idea of having someone accompanying him.  
Just then a teenage girl appeared from one of the remaining huts. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. "James meet my daughter Angel. Angel meet James."  
"Father who's this?" Angel asked looking at James.  
"He's the one who saved our village last night," the elder said.  
The group talked about the idea for awhile until everyone came to an agreement. James then told them they would leave in the next half hour.  
  
The half hour came quick. James was waiting in his Zoid. He was eager to see what this Angel piloted. Just then a blue Blade Liger appeared.   
"Like my Zoid?" Angel asked.  
"Nice. Real nice. We've got to make one stop on the way," James replied.  
The two pilots set off in the direction the bandits had gone the other night. They came upon a smaller village in no time. James told Angel to wait here for a few minutes. James took his Gun Sniper into town. In ten minutes he came back not in his Gun Sniper, but in a Shadow Fox. They both set out in silence.  
  
"So how far do you think they're ahead of us?" Angel asked that night at camp.  
"Not far. If we start early we should be able to catch up. Soup?" James said handing her a boil of soup.  
"Hey this is good. Where'd you.." but James cut her off. He held up a finger to silence her. When he put his finger down she asked him what that was all about.  
"Thought I heard something. I'll keep watch tonight. Do you have any kind of weapon on you?"  
"No. Why?"  
"These are dangerous parts. You should always have something. We'll find something in the morning. Now get some sleep." James said getting up.  
"Why can't I get something now?"   
"Do you know how to shoot a gun."  
"Yeah. Father taught me."  
James got up in silence and walked to the storage compartment in the Shadow Fox. He came back with a black pistol(A/N: these look like Colt 45s) and handed it to Angel.  
"Thanks. Now I'm going to bed. Good night." Angel said yawning and going to her tent.  
James pulled his sleeping back out of his sack and put it against a log and pulled out his gun. It was a nightly ritual for him to clean it every night. He cleaned it in silence. After he finished that he pulled out a map. He wanted to track the bandits as best as possible. He soon fell asleep and slept through the night without waking.  
  
James was the first to get up the next morning and was packing when Angel emerged from her tent.  
"Morning. Get packed we got to get on their trail as soon as possible."  
They both finished packing and got in their Zoids. Both were wondering what was going to happen that day.  
  
Well. Thanks for the characters. I'll use one more. Next chapter I'll put in the other two I'll use. 


	4. Announcement

This isn't really a chapter just an announcement. I'm moving my fic up to PG-13. You'll see why later on. I figure if my fic is action/adventure I better put some more action in it. I've been watchin' so much anime lately I've just gotten all these ideas.   
  
Oh what the heck. I'm moving the rating up because there's going to be a big gun fight in the next and you'll see why it's called Gun for Hire.  
  
darkphoenixhunter 


	5. Earning New Companions

Here it is the new and improved "Gun For Hire". Oh and ignore Chapter 4. That was when it was PG. I'v also used the other characters in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: *big neon lights in Vegas* I don't own Zoids.  
Angel and James had only been on the road for a hour or so when they came to a town. They stopped for breakfast and to see if they had heard anything about the kidnappers.  
  
They walked up to the biggest building in the town. It was the hotel/bar/store. In the back of the bar there sat a lone figure in his own world listening t his headphones. James walked up to the man and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Long time no see Nikita Armstrong."( The Black Blade Liger X)  
  
Instantly the man got up and looked at the stranger. "James Tyler. Well, well, well what have we been up to these last few years. And who is this women."  
  
"This is Angel Spade. She's traveling with me. Come with me and I'll explain everything."  
  
The three walked up to the bartender and asked for a room in which they could talk in private. He walked them to a room and left them there.  
  
"All right James. What's up?" Nikita said pulling up a chair and sitting in by the table in the room.  
  
"I stopped in this village a few days ago and it was attacked. A rich kid was kidnapped. His old man paid me to go after him. Then the village elder sent her, Angel, to go with me to make sure I kept my end of the deal. And so that brings us to you. You're a bounty hunter and a damn good pilot. Come and help us. There'll be money in it."  
  
"Money and a battle. You know what. It's been a while since I tracked some one down. I'll.." Nikita stopped. They all heard tables crash outside and some people screaming.  
  
James opened the door and could see seven men all armed with a pistol or a shotgun. "Guess what," he turned and said to the others, "they're looking for us."  
  
Nikita drew his pistols (A/N: upon request by The Black Blade Liger X these are SOCOM pistols) and cocked them. James did the same and so did Angel.  
  
"I'll go first and turn a table to give us some protection," James said, "Nikita give us some cover fire and Angel you follow him."  
  
James burst open the door and immediately the seven men started firing. Bullets went flying hitting bottles and some missing completely James got to a table he thought would do and turned it on its side. Nikita came next followed by Angel. The seven seen what was happening and also took cover behind the bar.  
  
While one was jumping over James quickly got a shot in. It hit the man in the back just right of the spine. He fell dead on the bar. The others meanwhile got behind it and were shooting at intervals. James found a bottle of beer that wasn't open. He ripped of a piece of the cloth on the table and stuffed it in the bottle.  
  
"Guys let's get out of here," James said showing them the bottle. They all quickly snuck to the door. James was the last one out. He lighted the rag and tossed the bottle behind the bar.   
  
The building blew and James was thrown to his feet. Suddenly a woman came up behind them. "Hurry. You need to follow me. The cops will be here any second. They followed the women the way they came into town  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The women lead them to the spot where their Zoids where parked. Some how Nikita's black Blade Liger was there. "How do you know where our Zoids are?" Angel asked her.  
  
"I seen you guys come here in my Raynos. I set it down over there only a few hundred meters a way from here. Oh my names Sakura (gamegurl mirai) in case you're wondering." the women said pointing in the direction of her Zoid.  
  
"I'm James Tyler. That's Angel Spade and that's Nikita Armstrong." James said pointing out every one.  
  
"I know who you are. I've been tracking you since you left. I'll be right back. I'm going to get my Zoid. We need to get out of this are. The cops will look for you guys." Sakura said.   
  
When she came they got a look at her Zoid. It was a Raynos, but not the green back they set out following James. They went as far as they could until night fall and made camp when they stopped. They made a circle with there Zoids because they were in the middle of the desert. In the middle they all put up there tents while James cooked. When everything was done they all ate.  
  
"So Sakura why have you been tracking us?" James asked.  
  
"Those five that attacked the village killed my father. I want revenge. When I heard you were going to track them down I thought I could come along and help."  
"Why didn't you just come up to me and ask?" James said taking a sip of his soup.  
  
"I had a late start and I had a little trouble catching up. But I'm here now." Sakura answered back.  
  
When every one finished eating they all went to their tents. James knew they still had a day to catch up with them. When James went in his tent he went right to sleep. It was the first night in two years he forgot to clean his gun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well the next chapter. I know it wasn't a real big gun fight, but it will get better. Remember I'm a new author on here. Don't forget to review and I'll update soon as possible. School's been a real pain in the ass, but I won't let it stop me.  
  
darkphoenixhunter 


	6. Reaching Inkasea

All right. Here's the next chapter. Oh and I forgot to thank you guys for all the reviews. My goal for this fic is at least twenty. Do you guys think you can make that happen. And I was pointed out that last chapter I put "women" instead of "woman". I fixed that just to let you know.  
And before I start I suggest that you read "Zoids: The New Warrior" by our very own   
The Black Liger X. It is excellent!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. But before I forget I made a little adjustment to James' Shadow Fox. And I own James Tyler and my reviewers own Angel, Nikita, and Sakura.  
  
  
James was the first one up the next morning. He figured they could catch up with the bandits that day. As soon as James emerged from his tent so did Nikita. "James you think we'll get them today?" Nikita asked packing his tent.  
  
"Yeah. There's suppose to be an old fort standing from the war. I think that's were they're hiding."  
  
"You do realize that if they've been there a while they'll be dug in. Ready for any damn attack thrown at them."  
  
"Yeah, that's why it's gonna' be fun," James answered back smiling.  
  
Angel and Sakura also emerged from there tents only a few minutes after James and Nikita woke up. They all packed in silence and then got into their cockpits.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went in the same direction the old fort was suppose to be. "James," Angel asked "where are we going?"  
  
"Where we're going is an old fort that survived the war. I think its name is Inkasea."  
  
Angel stopped suddenly. Sakura and her Raynos slowed to a near stop. The color drained from both girls' faces. "Did you say Inkasea?" Angel asked.   
  
"Yeah. That's where I think the bandits have their main base," James answered. Both girls picture popped up in James cockpit looking at him. "Uh did I say something?"  
  
"James," Sakura said "do you know the legend behind Inkasea?"  
  
"Uh no. Nikita you ever hear anything about Inkasea?" James asked wondering why the name Inkaesa scared the shit out of Angel and Sakura.  
  
"Same here. Never heard of Inkasea."  
  
"Angel I'll tell him," Sakura said. The color slowly appeared a little in Angel's face. "James, Nikita. Not many people know the legend about Inkasea. It was a base for the Republic a few miles into Republican territory. Its main purpose was to guard the border. Make sure a that not even one Imperial men make it farther into their Republican territory. Well the Fifth Battalion, First Panzer Division made it across the border and to the base. The men inside wouldn't surrender when given the chance so the base was surrounded. For two weeks the Republicans died in there while the Imperialist waited outside firing only once in a while. After the war a group of men from the Republic broke into the base to recover the bodies. What they found was horrifying. Bodies were every where and Zoids were trashed."  
  
"Well some story," James said sorry he even said where they were going.  
  
"The story doesn't stop there. The men also found something in the center of the fort. It was said to be a combination of parts from Zoids found in the building. It was suppose to help defeat them Imperialists outside the base. The Army studied it and after finding nothing special about it used it for target practice."  
  
"I still just don't get how all that scares you two," Nikita said.  
  
"The whole thing. Angel and I are just girls," Sakura answered back.  
  
"Well I can assure you two that the only thing we're going to find at Inkasea are those bandits," James told Angel and Sakura "and speak of the devil look there it is. Inkasea."  
  
The old Republican base Inkasea stood out in the sand. After years and many dust storms it had the look that all old forts or bases have in Zoids. (You know the color. It looks like it's make of sand. If you've seen the first episode in CC where Van found Zeke and Fiona it sort of resembles that)  
  
James, Angel, Sakura, and Nikita all sat ready in their cockpits.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group moved down the cliff over looking Inkaesa the main doors the front doors of the base opened up. Out of the doors came Guysacks, Rev Raptors, and finally Dark Horns which were most likely piloted by the commanders of the Zoid force. Then form the top the base came Dark Redlers.  
  
"Sakura you handle the air. Angel, Nikita, and I will manage down here," James told the group gripping the controls of his Shadow Fox.  
  
"James how 'bout we split up on this. I'll go left. Angel goes right and you go right down the middle," Nikita said also gripping his controls.  
  
The three on the ground all decided on that and moved out. Meanwhile the opposing Zoid force had all ready assembled into what looked like their battle formation.  
  
James charged full speed firing his 30mm Laser Vulcan Gun hitting at least five or more Rev Raptors. Where the opposing forces companions fell it seemed more showed up to take their place. (A/N: If you notice I'm real specific on the Zoids weapons for some reason. If you want to know same of their weapons go to metalmachinemusic.com I was given this site by gamegurl mirai. Thank you for that site. It was a big help.) When James got in close enough he started using the Fox's powerful jaw to tear out the Zoids. It was like when a pack of wolves kills a deer. Instead of blood there were Zoid parts flying every where.  
  
Meanwhile Angel fired her shot cannon from underneath her Blade Liger. It was the same with her. Where the enemy fell there were more to take their place. She finally opened her blades, and activated her boaster and charged in. With the amount of the enemy her blades weren't doing as much damage. When she turned around and went out a Rev Raptor her right blade got stuck in a Zoid it hadn't sliced through. While that happened one of the Dark Horns came up and shot at her with his machine gun. All this happened so fast Angel didn't get a chance to open her shield.  
  
While that happened Nikita ran out to the enemy force, but turned around and ran toward the cliff. The enemy Zoids followed just as he thought. He walked backwards towards the edge of the cliff. The following Rev Raptors charged thinking he was cornered. But they were wrong. Wrong enough it cost them their life. Nikita jumped over them and to make sure he fired his booster. This happened so fast the Rev Raptors didn't have time to stop and they ran off the cliff falling towards the rocks below. Nikita ran to join the others.  
  
Once the three on the ground had regrouped they fired at the enemy. The whole timed they fired they didn't realize they had been circled until they were overwhelmed with fire power that all their Zoids came down with a system freeze.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go. Sorry I didn't talk about Sakura's air battle. I promise it'll be the first thing next chapter. Well what did you think about the action. More. More details. What? You guys help me.  
  
darkphoenixhunter 


	7. The Final Battle: Or is it?

I'm back and truly sorry for not posting the last chapter. I've been busy with an RPG site. It's really great. If you want to join I'll tell you everything you need to know.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids damnit  
  
Guards brought James, Nikita, Angel and Sakura in. They sent a team to investigate the site and found her alive. When they entered the building they turned right to an elevator shaft. James guessed they were going to the officers quarters where the boss was most likely to be. When they reached to floor a man wearing a white robe greeted them and took them to a window overlooking the men below.  
  
"My name is Shuctez and isn't it wonderful. My own little private army. With it I'll conquer every village in a ten mile radius," the man in the white robe said. He led them to a window looking at their frozen Zoids, "I'll have the men use them for target practice. Oh and in ten minutes is your death. I can't risk you interfering with me. Any last words?"  
  
James saw a streak of black and silver and smiled. "Shuctez have you ever heard of the Silver Moon and the Phoenix?"  
  
"No," said Shuctez and an explosion rocked the base. James told the others to use the elevator down the opposite way they came. The others did as they were told and ran. James on the other hand jumped out the window where a Shadow Fox was waiting. This wasn't a regular Fox. Where the black was it was white and the gold blue. And its weapon was a Long Range Cannon embedded by 50mm Cannons. A silver Konig Wolf pulled up on his right while another fox this one in naval camo pulled up on the other side.  
  
James looked right then left and nodded. The camo Fox jumped right the, Wolf left, and James straight back. The Wolf was equipped with the CP-22 Dual Sniper Rifle and the camo Fox the regular Vulcan Gun. The base doors opened and 25 Rev Raptors, 20 Gun Snipers, 20 Hel-Digunners, and 10 Gunblasters exited broke ranks and fired on the Foxes and Wolf. James noticed a smaller explosion on the west wall and three Hammerheads exited. "James do you read us. This is Nikita, Angel, and Sakura."  
  
"I read you get out of here and let us handle this. Oh no you don't you god damn bastard," James said biting the arm of the Gun Sniper he had pinned. A group of Rev Raptors circled James, but James activated his smoke dischargers and jumped out of the circle. The enemy Zoids fired thinking it would hit the Fox, but hit each other causing a chain reaction.  
  
The Konig Wolf was positioned on a small hill using his CP-22 to pick of Zoids two at a time. While the other Fox was running circles around groups of Zoids. He used the Omni-Directional Vulcan to shoot the Zoids trapped in the circle.  
  
The three Hammerheads were safely away from the battle shooting Zoids a little at a time so the Konig Wolf, two Shadow Foxes, and three Hammerheads whittled down the enemy force in ten minutes leaving a large smoking scrap yard of mangled Zoids.   
  
"Let's get out of here. Everyone follow me," James said taking lead followed by the Hammerheads and the unknown Fox and Wolf.  
  
A Hammer Kaiser pulled out of the now smoking Inkaesa. Inside Schutez was cursing in his private quarters. A average sized man entered the cabin, "Sir we are approaching headquarters where your son is waiting." Schutez finished off the rest of his whiskey and nodded.  
  
The Hammer Kaiser touched down and the man's little boy ran up to him, "Daddy did they found out."  
  
"No son they didn't. No they didn't."  
  
They group reached the village from where Angel and James had originally started. Angel's father approached and said, "James, Angel they found him. They found the child. I'm sorry James, Angel. You went on that journey for nothing."  
  
"Nah it's all right. I need to kick some ass."  
  
"James," Nikita said patting him on the back let's get a drink and you can introduce us to your friends."  
  
"Nah. I'll do it now. The one in the Fox is Brad Phoenix and his Zoid is the Shadow Fox Phoenix. The one in the Wolf is Jason Hunter in his Konig Wolf Silver Moon Custom. Oh and my new Fox is also a Shadow Fox Phoenix. You see I'm really Brad's little brother. Tyler was our mother's maiden name."  
  
  
  
The group then went to bar and drank until Brad spoke up, "You know they're still out there."  
  
James nodded, "Brad, Jason, and I are setting out in the morning to finish them. You guys are welcome to come along."  
  
Nikita, Angel, and Sakura all said yes. Everyone raised their glasses for a toast, finished their dranks, and went to their quarters.   
  
To Be Continued (hopefully)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Brad Phoenix and the Shadow Fox Phoenix and my friend owns Jason Hunter and the Konig Wolf Silver Moon Custom. We don't own the Shadow Fox or Konig Wolf just the customs.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry it took so long and this chapter was so short. The RPG I was talking about I helped create. The site is at the bottom. If any of you have MSN Messenger here's my e-mail address please message me with your name. I'm General of the Republic, but be on whatever side you want.  
  
E-mail: mutant_neomorphic@hotmail.com  
  
RPG Site: www.avidgamers.com/zccw 


End file.
